The Special one
The clans THUNDERCLAN Leader: Bramblestar: dark brown tabby Tom Deputy: Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat Medicine cat: Jayfeather: gray tabby tom with blind eyes ''apprentice: Starpaw'' Warriors Cloudtail: old white Tom Thornclaw: golden brown Tom Brightheart: Ginger-and-white she-cat Birchfall: light brown tabby Tom Whitewing: white Tom with green eyes Berrynose: cream colored Tom Hazeltail: gray-and-white she-cat Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat Lionblaze: golden tabby Tom Foxleap: Ginger Tom Icecloud: white she-cat ''apprentice: Petalpaw'' Bumblestripe: pale gray Tom ''apprentice: Tabbypaw'' Blossomfall: tortoiseshell she-cat ''apprentice: Thrushpaw'' Ivypool: silver-and-white tabby she-cat Molewhisker: brown-and-cream Tom Cherrydapple: ginger she-cat Seedpelt: thick furred dark gray she-cat Lilyfrost: pale golden she-cat Dewflight: pale gray Tom Snowstorm: white Tom Amberpool: Ginger she-cat Apprentices Starpaw: very small dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat and golden star like eyes Petalpaw: light gray she-cat with two front black paws and blue-green eyes Tabbypaw: gray Tom with a tabby striped tail Thrushpaw: dark gray Tom with white flashes and green eyes Queens Cinderheart: dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Lionblaze's kits: Emberkit: snooty pale golden tabby she-cat with darker ginger patches and amber eyes, Nightkit: dark gray Tom with amber eyes, and Thistlekit: dark gray-and-gold tabby Tom with amber eyes) Dovewing: pale gray she-cat with green eyes (mother to Bumblestripes kits: Featherkit: light brown tabby she-cat with one white paw and light blue eyes, Ravenkit: dark gray Tom with amber eyes and white paws and flash on chest, Dreamkit: very small slender dark brown tabby she-cat with odd pale golden eyes and a flash of white on her chest) Elders Dustpelt: oldest and eldest tom dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm: old pale Ginger she-cat Graystripe: old gray Tom with a gray stripe going down back Mille: silver she-cat SHADOWCLAN Leader: Blackstar: very old and weak huge white Tom with black paws and amber eyes Deputy: Rowanclaw: Ginger Tom Medicine cat: Littlecloud: old pale gray Tom ''apprentice: Ashpaw'' Warriors Applefur: mottled brown she-cat Toadfoot: black Tom Emberfoot: ginger Tom with two front black paws Snowbird: white she-cat Dawnpelt: cream she-cat ''apprentice: Pinepaw'' Tigerheart: dark brown tabby Tom ''apprentice: Raggedpaw'' Starlingfeather: ginger tom Apprentices Pinepaw: dark brown Tom with a black stripe on his head and green eyes Raggedpaw: ragged pelted dark brown tabby Tom Queens Poolfeather: light gray she-cat (mother to: Nettlekit, Marshkit, Stonekit, and Soulkit) Elders WINDCLAN Leader: Onestar: oldish brown tabby Tom Deputy: Crowfeather: dark gray Tom with blue eyes Medicine cat: Kestrelfeather: mottled gray Tom Warriors Whitetail: white she-cat Nightcloud: black she-cat Breezepelt: black Tom Heathertail: light brown tabby she-cat Boulderpelt: big pale gray Tom ''apprentice: Runningpaw'' Furzetail: pale gray-and-white she-cat Sedgewhisker: pale brown she-cat Gorseflight: ginger-and-white Tom with green eyes Frostface: white she-cat with gray ears and blue eyes Apprentices Runningpaw: dark brown tabby Tom with black paws Queens Smallcloud: black-and-gray she-cat (mother to: Cloudkit, Stormkit, and Mudkit) Elders Ashfoot: dark gray she-cat, oldest cat in clan, former deputy. RIVERCLAN Leader: Mistystar: blue-gray she-cat Deputy: Reedwhisker: black Tom Medicine cat: Willowshine: silver tabby she-cat Warriors Graymist: old gray she-cat Rushstream: Ginger Tom Petalfur: light gray she-cat Troutwhisker: dark gray Tom Pebblefrost: dark gray tom with blue eyes Deepwhisker: black-and-white Tom with amber eyes ''apprentice: Bluepaw'' Apprentices Bluepaw: blue-gray she-cat Queens Mossytail: tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to: Bouncekit, Sneezekit, Stonekit, and Shimmerkit) Elders PROLOGUE A lone spirit waked on a dark rift. It's old black pelt rippled with unknown origins. Long ago, in StarClan, this cat was killed again. Twice, done over again. Now wandering forever as a lone spirit, never to know it's identity. Another spirit appeared, they could not see each other, but they could sense it. "hello." meowed one spirit "hello." meowed the other. The two spirits stood still then suddenly the dark rift shifted, the ground rumbled. "it's happening." one of the Spirits murmured. Going way down below, far below StarClan to were the Lake lay, a kit was being born. A small kit, a dark tabby pelt, a flash of white on her chest. She was tiny, but she was one. She was one special one. One StarClan would keep their eye on forever. "That kit." started the other spirit "should never have been born." "but it's fate has been drawn in the stars ''forever''" meowed the other Spirit calmly. "no." hissed the other "it should not have been, it's mother ''lied'', it does not deserve to be alive!" "every kit deserves to be alive!" snapped the other Spirit "stop overreacting, your scent is giving off an aura of arrogance, don't make Spirits have to live worse afterlives!" "we already live worse afterlives! Fool!" spat the other Spirit "this life, wandering the great beyond is just plain boring, were not important anymore!" The other spirit growled, it was getting back on topic "every cat makes mistakes such as this kits mother! Half-Clanned cats happen ''all'' the time!" "but this one is not normal." meowed the other Spirit stupidly "No, I will not support this kit. I am leaving." Without another word the spirit turned and fled into the gapping darkness that lasted forever. The other spirit sent out a loud yowl. This was alert. Spirits were not useless, they controlled the Earths balance. A single yowl could do bad. But nothing happened, the Spirit grinned then skipped right after the other spirit. What became of the yowl? And what is it going to do? chapter 1 Dreamkit opened her pale eyes. The light around blazed in her eyes for a second, she had to blink a couple of times. Her mother: Dovewing was curled around her. But where were Featherkit and Ravenkit? Cautious not to wake Dovewing, Dreamkit slipped out of her nest and out into the real world. "wow!" she meowed She skipped from one side to the other. Her dark tabby pelt clung to her frame. Wide yellow eyes staring at the sun up above her. "Dreamkit!" a cat called. "huh?" she mewed. Turning around she saw a pale gray tom with amber eyes, she smelt this cat before. ''Bumblestripe! My father! This is what he looks like?'' "Dreamkit." he meowed softly picking her up with his muzzle "you shouldn't be outside without your mothers permission, and you should wait for Featherkit and Ravenkit!" As soon as Bumblestripe entered the nursery, Dovewing's ears prickled up. "Dreamkit? She mumumbled, her eyes were glazed with sleepiness "there you are! And you opened your eyes!" Bumblestripe put Dreamkit down on the ground next to Dovewing. The pale gray she-cat drew the kit in with a quick swipe of her tail and laid her down next to her litter mates. "she was wandering outside." meowed Bumblestripe "I was just getting a look! I wanted to beat Featherkit and Ravenkit!" Dovewing purred and licked her daughter in between the ears: "I'll let you off the hook this time Dreamkit." she meowed "but you should have asked me first before wandering outside. We could have been getting an attack from ShadowClan!" Dreamkit rolled her eyes: "oh please! Like ShadowClan would harm a kit!" Bumblestripe's ear flicked: "they could have stolen you. You never know." "thanks for bringing her back." meowed Dovewing getting off topic "kits are always a nuisance!" Dreamkits mouth gaped open and she meowed: "kits are not-" She was cut off by her father: "no problem!" grunted Bumblestripe as he squeezed out of the nursery. Dreamkit closed her mouth and once again rolled her eyes. Then she poked both her litter mates: "wake up soon! Lazy heads!" "stop that!" Dovewing drew Dreamkit back lightly: "let them rest, they will open their eyes when it's their time." ''well hurry up!'' thought Dreamkit. Finding a moss ball, the tiny tabby kit started to play with it herself. Until a mew sounded from behind her: "do you want to play with me?" It was Emberkit, Cinderheart and Lionblaze's daughter. Her brothers: Thistlekit and Nightkit were behind her glaring down at Dreamkit as if ''she'' were a moss ball. Their eyes flickered with amusement. "we have a good game to play!" meowed Thistlekit cheerfully, hooking the moss ball on his claw he whipped it right ot the nursery wall. "don't forget me!" a smoky dark gray shape wS scrambling towards them. ''Ravenkit!'' The tiny Tom stopped and looked at the older kits with unblinking eyes. "and me!" a light brown tabby shape appeared. ''Featherkit!'' "don't start the part without us!" squeaked Ravenkit. "yeah!" mewed Featherkit "you can't call it fun without us!" "sure." meowed Nightkit looking at the smaller kits. Nightkit and his littermates were four moons old, they were ''A Lot'' taller then Dreamkit and her littermates "go ahead and play kits." called Dovewing "I'm just going to take a nap!" "lets go!" meowed Emberkit. "Be careful!" meowed Cinderheart raising her head, her bright blue eyes glittering "Graystripe told me it was going t snow today." "the first snow of leafbare." sighed Dovewing "I wish it was the beginning of greenleaf." The six kits all exchanged glances, then hurled themselves at the entrance. Each one anxious to get outside. chapter 2 "wow!" Ravenkit meowed, his eyes widened. "I'll say!" Featherkit meowed padding up from behind him. The camp gleamed in their eyes, but Dreamkit had already seen it. "Why aren't you in awe Dreamkit?" asked Emberkit. "yeah." meowed Thistlekit padding up to his sister "why?" Dreamkit told them how she woke up early and got a glance at the outside world for the first time. All the kits nodded. "well we came out here for one reason." meowed Ravenkit "to play with the moss ball!" "oh! Yeah!" meowed Nightkit. The dark gray Tom hooked the moss ball with his claw and hurled it at Dreamkit. "I bet you can't catch this!" he called at the younger kit tauntingly. Dreamkit barely heard him, her gaze was so focused on the moss ball she nearly missed it. Quickly she leaped up and grabbed the sodden ball with a snap of her jaws. Then like she knew what to do, she landed on her feet. The Earth made no sound. "impressive catch!" meowed a voice behind Dreamkit. Spinning around Dreamkit saw a black cat. It was not alive, Dreamkit could sense it. "thanks!" she meowed cheerfully. In real tense every kit was looking at her oddly. "Um, Dreamkit?" meowed Featherkit "are you okay? Your talking to yourself." Dreamkit, with a pulse of shock coming off of her she turned towards her littermate. "I'm fine" she meowed. Then she whipped back around and gave the the black spirit thing a questioning stare. "I'm only visible to you." meowed the cat uneasily. Dreamkit glared at him, not daring to speak a word. For she would look like a mouse brain. "think of the thing you would like to say to me." meowed the spirit "we can chat that way." ''why are you here'' thought Dreamkit "to talk to you." meowed the spirit. ''why?'' "I'll talk to you about it tonight" pleaded the spirit starting to fade "I'll explain everything in your dreams, and you'll meet your gaurdian." Then finally altogether, the spirit faded leaving Dreamkit puzzled. ''Gaurdian?'' Chapter 3 when the night started to rise upon the Earth, Dreamkit hurled into the nursery, literally asleep on her paws. She collapsed willingly at her mothers side and immediately drifted into sleep. Completely forgetting about her visit. Suddenly her golden eyes flew open. She stood in the sky. Glaring down she saw the lake, and the clans territories. ''where am I?'' she thought tilting her head to one side "you are in StarClan." The spirit appeared again, remembering it could read her mind Dreamkit flew around and glared at the spirit. "way to mind read!" she spat. The spirit shrugged "I was only answering your question. Dreamkit supressed a sigh and rolled her eyes: "whatever" she grumbled. "I am here to grant you your gaurdian." meowed the spirit "here she is." A beautiful she-cat appeared. Her pelt rippled with starlight. Her pelt was silvery gray. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. She stared at Dreamkit with love and affection. "Hello Dreamkit." meowed the she-cat "I am Feathertail. Gray stripes daughter." Dreamkit stared blankly at her. Graystripe's daughter! Wow! "your my guardian?" asked Dreamkit. Feathertail nodded: "I am." "Why do I need a guardian in the first place?" asked Dreamkit. Dreamkit turned to the spot the spirit was standing, but it stood there no more. The breeze msut have carried it away. "ask me your question." meowed Feathertail then sighing she started to pace and meowed: "you are special, Dreamkit. You need to protect you from the Dark forest." "''I'm special?''" gasped Dreamkit. Feathertail nodded "I protect you from the dangers that lurk and want to lure you away." Dreamkit, still a little ponderous just nodded. "to communicate with me or ask for advice whenever you want." started Feathertail "just think it up and I will respond as a voice in your head, and sometimes I will appear in your dreams." Dreamkit nodded, and Feathertail faded. "I will be watching, never fear anything special one." ... Suddenly another spirit appeared. It's pelt bristled. Dreamkit knew instantly this was not the first spirit. "kit!" screched the spirit angrily "you should have never been born!" Feathertail was there, pinning the spirit down. "don't touch her!" spat Feathertail "or I'll have your ears off!" The spirit spat: "she's a half-clanned spineless weakling!" growled the spirit "and I could care less of you clawed of my ears! I'm a spirit, my powers are not of use to any cat anymore!" ''half-clanned? But my fathers in the same clan I am! How is that so?'' thought Dreamkit "what's wrong with being half-clanned." whispered Feathertail, Dreamkit could tell she was half-clanned to. But the silver tabby shook her head "Dreamkit, you will wake up... ''Now!''" Feathertail's words were light but they were hinting something bad. "but-" started Dreamkit. "''NOW!''" hissed Feathertail. Dreamkit gave way, and she opened her eyes in the real world. ''what just happened?'' chapter 4 Dreamkit got up from her nest. ''Feathertail, you hear me?'' ''of course'' Feathertail's scent wrapped around her. ''who is my father?'' ''sorry Dreamkit, that is for me to know, and for you to not know. Or, you may find it out yourself.'' Dreamkit bristled. ''but you said that you would answer ALL my questions!'' ''anyone but that one'' replied Feathertail''ask me anything else'' ''okay'' thought Dreamkit smartly ''what is the color of my fathers pelt?'' ''i will not answer anything about your parents!'' Feathertail meowed bitterly then her voice changed ''i mist go, when you need me, ask for my name and I will respond'' Feathertail's scent faded. Dreamkit padded lazily from the nursery. ''it would make sense'' thought Dreamkit playing with the moss with unsheathed claws ''Bumblestripe doesn't look like me or Ravenkit or Featherkit. Maybe that spirit was right'' Dreamkit saw Ravenkit and Featherkit break from the nursery entrance. ''why would I ruin their lives'' thought Dreamkit determined to protect her litter mates from the truth ''only I and my mother will know the truth.'' Dreamkit blinked as her brother and sister dashed towards her. "there you are!" meowed Featherkit "we were looking all over for you! Do you want to play warriors with us!" Dreamkit shook her head: "I'll watch she." meowed. Watching her litter mates play made her think: ''we were never meant to be born'' chapter 5 Dreamwish woke up in the warriors den. Her dark tabby pelt clung other as she padded slowly from the warriors den. Outside, she saw the elders: Graystripe Dustpelt and some others carrying a body. It was Cloudtail. The long furred white warrior died from a badger attack on his patrol yesterday. This attack also damaged Snowstorm's paw, and it looked shrivled up as he limped to say one last goodbye to his father. Cloudtail's mate: Brightheart was sobbing, grieving away from the others. Dreamwish, a warrior for only two moons padded through the ThunderClan entrance and into the forest. Feather tail, her gaurdien never told her about her father. Dreamwish herself never figured it out. Now, in LeafBare, her mother was growing ill. Ivypool and Foxleaps kits: Poolkit, Wishkit, and Firekit were starting to cough. Greencough was threatening. Anyway, getting back to the topic: Dreamwish had endured not much drama as an apprentice. So why tell of her tales if things are not intresting at the moment. But soon they will, soon they will. ... Dream wish spotted a squirrel at the base of a birch tree. Getting into place she darted and skidded to a stop as the squirrel ran over the ShadowClan border. Suddenly one ShadowClan warrior leaped out. His dark tabby fur bristling. "you were just about to cross our border!" he snarled. Dreamwish unsheathed her claws, ready for a fight. Faintly, she could fell Feathertail's presence next to her. ''dont jump into a battle it's a waste of your time and possibly a waste of herbs'' murmured Feathertail ''lwt Tigerheart go, he's just defending. He was hunting then he saw you at the border. He has no reason to be hostile like that.'' "I wasn't going to cross." snarled Dreamwish ignoring Feathertail "how dare you accuse me like that!" Dreamwish bristled, her golden eyes were draped with warning. "go away!" "I'm on my territory!" meowed Tigerheart simply padding around the border "no need to leave!" "you arrogant fur-ball!" snapped Dreamwish letting her attitude get out of hand "I swear I will give you scares to remember!" Tigerheart snorted "yeah right!" "say one more word Tigerheart." warned Dreamwish "and I'll claw your guts out!" "come and get me!" meowed Tigerheart pacing and stretching a paw out over the scent line. ''Don't attack him!'' warned Feathertail ''there's a reason why you should not jump at him so!'' ''why Feathertail! He's being rideculous!'' ''i can't tell you, just don't jump on him!'' ''tell me or I will!'' ''fine'' ''come on'' ''Tigerheart is your father... He doesn't know that though..'' Dreamwish stopped in her tracks of leaping. Her fur settled back, her eyes widened in shock. She sheathed her claws and looked at the ground. ''He'' was her father? "well" sneered Tigerheart challengingly "don't you want to fight?" Dreamwish gazed at him, some way she was going to make him believe she was his daughter. "would you attack Dovewing like that? If I was you, angry and flustered, and she was challenging you?" Tigerheart glared at her shocked, he hesitated for a second then meowed: "yes of course!" he meowed quickly. "how nice to know you would attack my ''mother''" "wait! Dovewing's your mother!" "yes." "Bumblestripes your father right?" "yes but... How did you know it was Bumblestripe?" Tigerheart looked puzzled and shook his head. "you've had a relationship with her." meowed Dreamwish "and that is how I was made." Tigerheart glared at her and snorted: "are you suggesting that...?" he was cut off "that I'm your daughter" blinked Dreamwish "yes." Tigerheart shook his head and snorted: "I have no kits!" "mouse brain!" snarled Dreamwish "I have the same colored pelt as you, my brother has a darker gray pelt from your genes! My sister is lighter but she's a brown tabby! Me and my littermates look nothing like our mother or Bumblestripe! We look like ''you''" Tigerheart glared at her, then sprinted back into ShadowClan territory without another word. ''that had to be done'' Chapter 6